Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of skin removing files and rasps.
Description of the Related Art
Many products have been created to remove excess skin, such as calluses, from a person's foot. Many of these devices comprise a rasp, file or plane attached to the end of a handle such that the user can hold one end of the device and rub the other end across the area of skin that is to be removed. However, these devices are inconvenient because these devices do not capture the skin once removed from the person's body, but instead allow the skin to fall to the ground thereby requiring the user to clean the entire area where the device was used.
Moreover, conventional foot rasps, files and planes leave the operative surface exposed when the device is not in use which may be unsanitary. Furthermore, the operative surface of such conventional devices can damage the area where the device is stored since the abrasive and/or cutting surface is left exposed at all times.
One conventional foot file attempts to overcome these problems by placing the cutting surface at one end of a hollow chamber and sealing the other end of the chamber with a removable cover such that removed skin will be retained by the chamber. This removable cover also can be placed over the cutting surface to shield a user or storage surface from the cutting surface. However, with this device the cutting surface cannot be covered without leaving the chamber open, thereby allowing removed skin pieces to fall out.
Accordingly, a skin removal implement should desirably have a way to collect skin after removal and should also provide a way to protect the user, as well as a storage surface, from the cutting surface when the device is not actively being used.